In position-location technology, position location systems using GPS (global positioning systems), cellular phone base stations, wireless LAN (local area networks), or the like are used to locate the positions of objects. Since such position location systems involve errors, technologies for performing object position estimation with high-accuracy has been proposed (e.g., refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2005-249789).